metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes
Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, '''''conocido también como Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes''', es un juego de la saga Metal Gear. La idea inicial de este proyecto antes de vincularse a ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain era ejercer de epílogo de Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker para atar cabos que quedaron en el aire, prueba de ello es que en la primera presentación omitía el 5 en número romano (V). Desarrollado y finalizado por Kojima Productions en 2012, es el primero en correr bajo el motor Fox Engine y publicado por Konami, al igual que el resto. Hideo Kojima, creador de dicha saga; ejerce las tareas de escritor, director, productor y diseñador. Su estreno se producirá el 18 y 20 de marzo de 2014 para las plataformas PC, PS3, PS4, X360 y XOne. Sus eventos tienen lugar tras los vistos en Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, sirviendo además como precuela para Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain; con el regreso de Big Boss como protagonista. Mientras que las entregas anteriores tenían un desarrollo lineal; Ground Zeroes es pionero en mostrar una estructura de mundo abierto. Sinopsis Algunos meses después del Incidente Peace Walker; Paz ha sobrevivido de la caída desde el Metal Gear ZEKE y lo alto de Mother Base que tuvo después de enfrentarse a Big Boss. Fue rescatada por un pescador de Belice que la encontró a la deriva por el Mar Caribe. Tras ser informado por Kaz Miller de su supervivencia, Big Boss sugiere su asesinato debido a que es una agente de Cipher que tiene información importante acerca de Militaires Sans Frontières. En desacuerdo con este plan, Kaz le sugiere otra estrategia. Miller le informa de que el "amigo" de MSF dentro de Cipher sospechan de Paz como una agente doble. Kaz también le cuenta que se encuentra detenida para ser interrogada en Campamento Omega, un centro de prisión de máxima seguridad en el extremo sur de Cuba (instalado en suelo comunista y fuera de la jurisdicción estadounidense). Mientras tanto, se avecina una inspección nuclear de la ONU en Mother Base, la ocasión "perfecta" que hizo dudar a Kaz de que ella hubiera podido filtrar la naturaleza de MSF. Finalmente, ambos están de acuerdo en que la acción más prudente es salvar a Paz, su único vínculo con Cipher; y a Chico, que también está prisionero en un lugar cercano al de ella, después de intentar una misión de rescate para la misma (debido a los sentimientos que siente hacia la joven). Finalmente, dichas decisiones dieron lugar al incidente de Ground Zeroes. Personajes *Big Boss *Kazuhira Miller *Chico *Pacifica Ocean "Paz Ortega Andrade" *Huey Emmerich *Skull Face *Brian *Ocelot (cameo) *Amanda Valenciano Libre (mencionada) *Cécile Cosima Caminades (mencionada) *Solid Snake (misión Déjà Vu) *Donald Anderson/Decoy Octopus (misión Déjà Vu) *Psycho Mantis (misión Déjà Vu) *Raiden (misión Jamais Vu) Grupos y organizaciones *Militaires Sans Frontières *XOF *Cipher *Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos *CIA *FOXHOUND (misión Déjà Vu) *Fuerzas Especiales de Nueva Generación (misión Déjà Vu) *Snatchers (misión Jamais Vu) Jugabilidad Al igual que ya se pudo observar en Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, su principal característica en la inclusión de Mother Base; la base principal de operaciones desde donde se puede dirigir el ejército que Big Boss posee; así como desarrollar nuevas tecnologías en armamento y objetos útiles para sus misiones. Una nueva dirección en la saga, permitirá al jugador elegir en qué orden tienen lugar los eventos en la historia, mediante la selección abierta de las misiones, y aún así «entender el mensaje al final». Hideo Kojima habló sobre el carácter restrictivo de los anteriores títulos de Metal Gear, diciendo que ellos «situaban al jugador en un carril para ir desde el punto A al punto B, con un cierto grado de libertad entre ellos». En un marcado contraste, el equipo de Kojima en su lugar ofreció a los jugadores nuevas formas de recorrido y métodos de sigilo, como tomar un avión, un helicóptero o una moto para acceder a la zona de la misión. Esto, con el fin para Kojima, de lograr una «verdadera experiencia de mundo abierto» en Ground Zeroes. Se ha eliminado el anterior uso del mini-mapa, y en su lugar se utiliza un dispositivo similar a un teléfono inteligente llamado iDroid. La acción del juego transcurre al margen de su uso, por lo que se debe ser consciente a la hora de realizar acciones en el mismo (por ejemplo, intentar utilizarlo en zonas donde no se corre peligro). El mapa del iDroid ocupa la pantalla completa durante su visión, aunque puede combinarse con cualquier dispositivo iOS o Android para que se visualice en los mismos. Esta funcionalidad de segunda pantalla también sirve para reproducir música o mostrar información relacionada. Además, las versiones de PlayStation permiten la compatibilidad del uso a distancia por PSVita, lo que permite que la partida pueda ser transmitida de una consola a otra. Desarrollo Metal Gear Solid V fue parcialmente mostrado con el nombre de Project Ogre. Previo a su anuncio, Kojima dijo que su siguiente juego soportaría Transfarring, sería multiplataforma y estaría diseñado teniendo en mente a una audiencia global. Se dijo que el juego sería de mundo abierto, en el que los jugadores dispondrían de contenido incluso luego de cien horas de juego. En algún punto de su desarrollo, en el juego se implementó un “estilo visual de los ochenta para encajar con el ambiente de The Phantom Pain”. Este filtro fue removido ya que era muy demandante para el hardware. Kojima quiso lanzar Ground Zeroes inmediatamente después de Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker en el PSP o PS3, pero él y su equipo ya tenían problemas con el desarrollo de Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, lo que provocó que éste viera retrasado su lanzamiento. Luego, con la siguiente generación de consolas (PS4 y Xbox One) acercándose, decidieron desarrollar Ground Zeroes como un juego intergeneracional.Why Metal Gear Solid V's Prologue Is Sold Separately El 21 de febrero de 2012, Developers Without Borders (Desarrollares Sin Fronteras), un sitio de internet propiedad de Kojimas Productions, fue creado para anunciar que la desarrolladora estaría presente en la Game Developer Conference, donde reclutarían nuevo equipo para hacer un nuevo juego de Metal Gear Solid. Dicho reclutamiento tuvo lugar en el pabellón de la Game Developers Conference entre el 6 y el 9 de marzo. Los trabajos ofrecidos eran “Project engineers for the latest Metal Gear Solid targeted for high -end consoles and PC”, “Engineers to help develop next-gen engine technology for use with the FOX Engine” y “Kojima Productions Brand Manager.” El 17 de marzo, durante una sesión de preguntas y respuestas que se realizó para conmemorar la inclusión de Metal Gear Solid y Metal Gear Solid 2 en la exhibición “Art of Video Games” del Smithsonian, Kojima declaró que durante ese año y el siguiente, estaría trabajando en algo que, el creía, se convertiría en el momento cumbre de su carrera y de Metal Gear. Kojima también mencionó que el juego lidiaría con temas delicados, considerados tabú, y que no estaba seguro si podría realizar un “corte final”. Dijo que quería continuar llevando cuestiones reales al frente, pero tenía que asegurarse de mantener al juego disfrutable. Recalcó que, como creador que constantemente veía los defectos de su trabajo luego de terminarlo, al realizar ‘’Metal Gear Solid V’’ siempre ha sentido que lo que está haciendo es lo mejor, pero no quiso elaborar más en el asunto. Visitó una base militar en San Diego para probar un simulador de tiro, pero no dio más detalles sobre ello. ''Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes'' Ground Zeroes fue mostrado en el Evento del Aniversario 25 de Metal Gear el 30 de agosto de 2012, y en PAX Prime 2012 dos días después, donde fue usado para mostrar al Fox Engine. La presentación consiste en la escena de introducción junto con pocos minutos de juego con diálogos en japonés. Este demo corrió en una PC y se jugó con un control de Xbox 360. Kojima aseguró que aunque el juego y el engine fueron diseñados teniendo en mente al Xbox 360 y al PS3, éste también podría atender a las consolas de siguiente generación. Surgió una pequeña polémica por el pelo de Snake, que se veía gris en el trailer, pero era, de hecho, de color café. La coloración gris se debió a la iluminación del juego. Kojima denominó a Ground Zeroes como ‘’un comienzo’’ en vez del final de la serie y se refirió al mismo como un ‘’prólogo’’ para al aún sin anunciar Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. También hizo saber que la naturaleza de mundo abierto del juego le había costado a su aspecto visual pero que la iluminación no se vio agraviada. Durante su charla en la British Academy of Film and Television Arts (Academia Británica de Artes en Cine y Televisión), Kojima discutió las ventajas del juego de mundo abierto. Subrayó que la libertad que los jugadores tienen a la hora de elegir cómo y cuándo completar una misión es clave en su visión de un título de Metal Gear de mundo abierto. El nuevo tratamiento es para que en lugar de que todo mundo tenga la misma experiencia como sucedió en juegos previos, cada jugador tenga sus propias experiencias únicas. Después, Kojima discutió su deseo de trabajar en IPs originales, pero dijo que si no fuera por Metal Gear, no hubieran sido capaces de gastar el tiempo y el dinero requerido para crear el Fox Engine. Declaró que los conceptos presentes en el nuevo Metal Gear fueron originalmente concebidos para nuevas propiedades intelectuales. Incluso comentó que Grand Theft Auto III, un juego de mundo abierto lanzado el mismo año que Metal Gear Solid 2, es una influencia para él. En su estancia en Dubai a comienzos del año 2013, Kojima externó su creencia de que la narrativa a través de cinemáticas se volvió arcaica, y por lo tanto usó un nuevo método en Ground Zeroes. Kojima Productions posteó un listado de trabajo el 18 de febrero de 2013 en el que anunciaba que reclutaría nuevos miembros para el nuevo Metal Gear en el Pabellón de Carreras de la GDC del 25 al 27 de marzo.Gamasutra-Latest Jobs Listings subject to change. Varios días después, Kojima le contó a Videogamer que el medio de los videojuegos no ha madurado con los años, y que aunque él había intentado introducir temas maduros en iteraciones de Metal Gear previas, todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer, por lo que él quiso apuntar a varios tabús y temas maduros en Ground Zeroes. Expresó su preocupación de que talvés no pudiera lanzar el juego o que éste vendiera pobremente debido a los temas que toca. Kojima dijo que priorizaba el aspecto creativo del juego sobre el aspecto comercial. ''Metal Gear Solid V'' Luego del anuncio oficial de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, se creyó ampliamente que Ground Zeroes y The Phantom Pain habían sido combiandos en un juego. Sin embargo, fue revelado que contrario a esa suposición, todavía se trataban de dos juegos separados. Sumándose a la confusión, el 12 de junio, en un podcast especial de KP Alert con motivo del E3 de ese año, se aseguraba que Ground Zeroes y The Phantom Pin eran parte de un mismo juego. El 13 de junio, Kojima declaró que Ground Zeroes serviría como prólogo de The Phantom Pain. Dijo que a diferencia de The Pahntom Pain, Ground Zeroes tendría un mundo abierto mucho más pequeño y cerrado, mencionó que el clima en Ground Zeroes sería estático y que habían preparado Ground Zeroes de esta manera para que los jugadores tuvieran una transición más confortable al estilo de juego de mundo abierto. También externó que no estaba seguro de si Ground Zeroes sería lanzado independiente de The Phantom Pain o si sería lanzado con el mismo.Interview: E3 Interview: Kojima on MGS 5 - ComputerAndVideoGames.com Kojima le contó a GameTrailers TV que David Hayter no retomaría el papel de Big Boss.Hideo Kojima Excluded David Hayter from the New Metal Gear To Freshen Things UpMetal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Video - Kojima Interview | GameTrailers Fue anunciado en la presentación pre-E3 del 2013 de Konami, que Kiefer Sutherland sería quien diera voz y performance facial a Big Boss a través de captura de movimiento.Metal Gear Solid V Interview - IGN Video En el día en el que Kojima Productions Los Angeles festejó su gran inauguración, una nueva demostración de Ground Zeroes fue mostrada al público, con Yuji Korekado jugando en una laptop. La introduciión fue similar a la de la demostración de PAX Prime 2012, pero con la diferencia de que los parches arrojados por XOF albergaban uno de FOX, y que el idioma de la demostración fue el inglés. El equipo de Snake incluía el iDroid y unos binoculares en esta ocasión. Se mostraron nuevas mecánicas de juego, tales como marcar soldados enemigos para rastrearlos por el lugar. Cuando pudo atrapar a un enemigo, Korekado tuvo la opción de matarlo, dejarlo inconsciente e interrogarlo. Korekado lo interrogó, por lo que el soldado apresado le dió la ubicación del parche de Fox del inicio de la demostración. Snake usó el iDroid para marcar la ubicación de una camioneta en su mapa. El demo fue planeado para terminar con Sbake huyendo en un jeep para ser extraido vía helocóptero, pero Korekado no pude evitar ser detectado por el enemigo, lo que resultó en un escape vertiginoso, lo que de paso reveló que el jugador tiene la opción de utilizar mecánicas de bullet time contra los enemigos, así como de tener vida que se autorregenera. Aunque Korekado logró mantener a Snake con vida, Kojima se burló de él por su desempeño. Un demo del juego fue mostrado en el Tokyo Game Show del 2013. Éste fue similar al de PAX Prime 2012, con la adición de una introducción con Kazuhira Miller en la que le daba la bienvenida a los asistentes. Chico fue reemplazado con un especialista con el rango S en cajas de cartón. Otro demo fue mostrado poco después, en él se pudo ver a Snake infiltrándose en la base durante el día. Al inicio de la misión, Snake se transportaba escondido en un camión mientras Miller le explicaba que debía encontrar a un agente encubierto, un topo que MSF puso en la base, y para poder sustraer un cassette. Luego de haber saltado del camión y quedar debajo de un pequeño puente, Snake sigilosamente se desplazó por el complejo hasta encontrar al objetivo. Para evitar que el topo fuese descubierto, Snake tuvo que sorprenderlo y someterlo para luego interrogarlo. El soldado se percató de Snake y le dijo que no tenía consigo el cassette pues era un riesgo para él, aunque sí le dio su ubicación: en una torre de vigilancia. También le hizo saber a Snake que alguien del personal de la base no pertenecía a la CIA. Luego de eso, se negó a proporcionar más información, y para finalizar le sugirió que tuviera cuidado y que lo dejara inconsciente para no levantar sospechas. Snake lo hizo. Marcó en su iDroid el sitio donde estaba la torre de vigilancia y se dirigió a ella con cautela y noqueando a varios soldados en el proceso. Pudo conseguir la cinta, pero ese momento fue descubierto, y tuvo que huir de forma vertiginosa. Cuando el Hind que lo iba sustraer fue derribado, Snake tomó un jeep para escapar, no sin antes destruir un APC con C4. El 4 de noviembre de 2013, Konami anunció que Ground Zeroes sería lanzado en la primavera de de 2014 y disponible en PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4 y Xbox On, confirmando así que el juego se lanzaría independientemente de The Phantom Pain.Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes Release Window - IGNMetal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes launching spring 2014 - GameSpot Kojima creyó que lo ideal hubiera sido lanzar ambas partes de Metal Gear Solid V juntas, pero la demanda de los fans los obligó a lanzar un juego antes, por que tuvieron que lanzar el prólogo mientras The Phantom Pain seguía en desarrollo. Galería Carátulas 6557.jpg|Japonesa de PS3. 8798799.jpg|Norteamericana de PS3. 1461082_10152084118560638_1656060009_n.jpg|Europea de PS3. MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-XB1-Box_zpsa8b58d71.jpg|Norteamericana de XOne. metal-gear-solid-v-ground-zeroes-xbox-one-coperta---.jpg|Europea de XOne. 555454232154.jpg|Japonesa de 360. 987654.jpg|Norteamericana de 360. 1470264_10152084118510638_1696504324_n.jpg|Europea de 360. Merchandising oficial Miru Mirt1385611197.jpeg|Snake hecho por Play Arts KAI. 184402.jpg|Snake versión metálica de Play Arts KAI. goods_wired_pic1.jpg|Reloj de Seiko. 1384498422-1.jpg|Snake hecho por Kaiyodo. 1618558_10152192427720638_2062575773_n.jpg|Carcasa de Smartphone. 878787888.jpg|Chaqueta deportiva T7 hecha por Puma. 656586586586565443.jpg|Chaqueta deportiva T7 hecha por Puma. 1095028_10151981511272843_195022805_n.jpg|Botas deportivas T7 hechas por Puma. 1656312_10151981511542843_1321616482_n.jpg|Botas deportivas T7 hechas por Puma. BfcnRVvCIAAsJhI.jpg|Póster japonés. mgsv_ground_zeroes_by_georgesears1972-d6v1kp5.jpg|Póster norteamericano. 1622041_583477831735312_22267273_n.jpg|Póster maxi. 116887.jpg.size-600_maxheight-600_square-true.jpg|Camiseta #A. 116888.jpg.size-600_maxheight-600_square-true.jpg|Camiseta #B. mgs_khaki__80304.1394050918.1280.1280.jpg|Camiseta #C. GROUND_ZERO_TEE__96372.1394049106.1280.1280.jpg|Camiseta #D. FOX_HOODIE__40771.1394049788.1280.1280.jpg|Sudadera. 116889.jpg.size-600_maxheight-600_square-true.jpg|Gorro. 116890.jpg.size-600_maxheight-600_square-true.jpg|Taza. MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-Boot-Camp-Watch.jpg|Relojes de XNY. I Kyubey1391941368.jpeg|Estatua Snake. 10007426_10152262691550638_983553327_n.jpg|Fundas iPhone. 1779777_10152249309120638_1488535977_n.jpg|Funda iPhone Puma. 1779777_10152249309200638_1176677790_n.jpg|Multi-herramientas Puma. Imágenes promocionales Fox poster.jpg|Imagen promocional del 25º aniversario. Fox poster 02.jpg|Otra imagen promocional. 1798405_10151967485452843_347286931_n.jpg|Bolsa promocional. Groundmetalgear.jpg|Versión alternativa. Mgsgzotruh.jpg|Póster con el logo original. Kojima-Paris-Gift-Ground-Zeroes-Statues-Close.jpg|Estatuas. MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-Pamphlet-1.jpg|Panfleto promocional. Promo-Material-MGSV-Ground-Zeroes.jpg|Material. Metal_Gear_Solid_V-_Ground_Zeroes.png|Imagen que anuncia los dos productos separados. 1458710 10151730939195986 396894995 n.jpg|Imagen del menú del juego. Image 313841 fit 940.jpg|Imagen de la segunda pantalla. BgP-qU0CAAAJ2A7.jpg|Chaqueta de Puma. BgP-9f4CQAAM80k.jpg|Reverso de la chaqueta. Ground-Zeroes-Shopping-Bag.jpg|Bolsa de la compra. MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-Boot-Camp-2014-Day-2-Cake.jpg|Tarta de rueda de prensa. 1489191_10152249133900638_779258135_n.jpg|Promoción de Puma. Main read.gif Main mail.gif Main info.gif Main img.jpg MGS-Puma-Press-Event-8 zps339987a6.jpg 1979739 10151922220240986 1642440536 n.png|Anuncio de PS donde se regala PW al comprar el juego. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-Ground-Zeroes-Logo.png|Logo del juego. Capturas de pantalla File:Metal_Gear_Ground_Zero_Screen_12-10_1.jpg Metal gear solid 5 ground zeroes la 05.jpg La 02 27128.jpg La 03 27128.jpg La 04 27128.jpg La 01 27128.jpg 902510 355899044515305 1161684489 o.png 902003 355899271181949 771705771 o.png 901785 355899111181965 1708676140 o.png 901108 355899144515295 94425046 o.png 893116 355899254515284 952087081 o.png 887039 355899031181973 222987460 o.png 599695_596545580398271_52876602_n.jpg 935533_617429854976510_768585312_n.jpg 941306_617429898309839_1470442071_n.jpg 1185413_596545610398268_1523809660_n.jpg 1234058_596545583731604_791924297_n.jpg 1236847_596545577064938_1942571258_n.jpg 1239720_617429864976509_1662606228_n.jpg 1453264_617429894976506_2037537063_n.jpg 1459289_617429851643177_578604527_n.jpg metal_gear_solid_v_ground_zeroes_thumb.jpg 265728-header2.jpg gzssdejavu003jpg-8852f4.jpg metal_gear_solid_v_ground_zeroes_2.jpg mgs_5_old_snake.0_cinema_720.0.jpg X2cxgoW.jpg SRDp0bl.jpg Mgsv-ground-zeroes-img-140224-s-10.jpg Mgsv-ground-zeroes-img-140224-s-09.jpg Mgsv-ground-zeroes-img-140224-s-08.jpg Mgsv-ground-zeroes-img-140224-s-07.jpg Mgsv-ground-zeroes-img-140224-s-06.jpg FglJSep.jpg 272-02-615x397.jpg VJmzqC4.jpg TFwgCrl.jpg OUtjkY2.jpg J7hpSe7.jpg EUFSDxw.jpg CMsKiUq.jpg ArUbIoa.jpg QMW32es.jpg GroundZeroes7.jpg GroundZeroes4.jpg GroundZeroes2.jpg Vídeos File:Metal Gear Solid Ground Zeroes - English subtitles|Tráiler y jugabilidad (PAX Prime 2012). File:Metal Gear Solid Ground Zeroes Full Demo HD|Demo con jugabilidad extendida (evento 25º aniversario). MGSV THE PHANTOM PAIN - MISSION GROUND ZEROES - OPENING (en)|Opening Ground Zeroes TGS 2013 (inglés). MGSV THE PHANTOM PAIN - MISSION GROUND ZEROES - OPENING (jp)|Opening Ground Zeroes TGS 2013 (japonés). MGSV THE PHANTOM PAIN - MISSION GROUND ZEROES - PLAY DEMO (jp)|Opening Ground Zeroes de noche TGS 2013 (japonés). MGSV THE PHANTOM PAIN - SIDE OPS TGS 2013 SPECIAL MISSION (jp)|Opening Ground Zeroes de día TGS 2013 (japonés). Metal Gear Solid 5 Ground Zeroes - ENGLISH PS4 Demo Walkthrough 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY|Versión en inglés de día durante Spike VGA 2013. Metal Gear Solid V. Ground Zeroes - "Deja Vu" Mission PS4 Trailer (Play as classic Solid Snake)|Misión "Deja Vu" en Spike VGA 2013. METAL GEAR SOLID 5 Déjà Vu Exclusive Mission EXTENDED|Tráiler extendido de "Deja Vu". New & Official Exclusive Microsoft "Jamais Vu" Trailer - PEGI Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes|Tráiler oficial PEGI "Jamais Vu". Metal Gear Solid V - Game Informer Coverage Trailer|Cobertura de Game Informer. 『METAL GEAR SOLIDⅤ GROUND ZEROES』 PS4™ NEW TITLE TRAILER|Tráiler PS4 japonés. PlayStation 4 世界が、遊びでひとつになる。|Tráiler de PS4. Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes - Current Gen Next Gen comparisons HD|Comparación entre generaciones. METAL GEAR SOLID V GROUND ZEROES - 店舗別購入特典 「録り下ろしケータイ用ボイス」試聴|Tráiler con voz japonesa app. New & Official Launch Trailer HD Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes|Tráiler de lanzamiento en HD del juego. METAL GEAR SOLID Ⅴ GROUND ZEROES TVCM 準備体操編|Anuncio en TVCM. Enlaces externos *Web oficial *Compilado de análisis de Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Referencias en:Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes de:Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Categoría:Videojuegos canónicos